Sad Story
by Laze0
Summary: This is from the dark but not really hidden recesses of my mind. Sasuke kills Naruto. No other summary. Not good at it anyways. Read if interested. Rated M for potentially gory moments.


Do not read this chapter if you are- wanting yaoi/yuri, don't like blood and horror stuff, don't like characters dying, looking for romance (not much in this one), squamish, anemic, or all of the above

Review if you want me to add to this. Flame me if this is too sad/disgusting/horrible/graphic/stupid/anything else. I would appreciate the feedback.

Disclaimer-not mine

* * *

Quieted Voices

"I'm too late," Naruto thought sadly as he arrived at the scene.

On the ground were countless dead shinobi of many villages, united to defeat Madara. The battle was going well. Most of the Zetsus have been routed. Perhaps a few thousand remained. There would be little difficulties in ending this accursed war. Unfortunately, the real battle has not been concluded yet. Three more remain, Madara, Kabuto, and Sasuke.

It had been predetermined that the task of felling Madara would fall to Killerbee and his team. If they should fail, then two squadrons under Gaara and the Mizukage were to fall in to try to eliminate Madara once and for all. If they were to fail, then the rest of the shinobi would rush to kill the man once and for all.

That left Kabuto and Sasuke. Kabuto was asked to be left to the Tsuchikage and his men. The Hokage Tsunade would accompany him. The two Kages would eliminate the man who defiled the dead.

And Sasuke was asked to be left to Naruto Uzumaki, the host of the kyubi. He and Killerbee, host of the eight-tailed, were the keys to this battle. If both should fall to Madara, there would be no hope left. The Moon's Eye Plan would succeed. That was why they should be kept behind the lines and protected. But they were the alliance's most powerful force. Their values as warriors outweighed the danger of their loss. So Naruto was allowed to find his lost comrade and fight him. This was why he was in an underground temple surrounded by dead comrades and strangers who have died for the sake of their ideals.

So here Naruto was, standing in front of his best friend and brother-in-arms. He was standing in front of the traitor and rebel, in front of the avenger and killer. He was finally in front of the object of his obsession and promise after so long. And he realized now that he had failed his promise. The one he promised was lying there in front of his eyes with the Kusanagi of Lightning in her stomach and their sensei Kakashi unconscious or dead against a pillar.

"You made it Naruto. I was afraid Madara would kill you, before I had the chance," Sasuke pulled the sword out and Sakura fell on the floor with a small gasp.

She was still alive and weakly said, "Sorry Naruto. I wanted to settle this before you got here. Because of me, so many died and Kakashi sensei. I-I…"

"Don't speak Sakura. Save your energy. It isn't your fault. I should have gotten here sooner. I was too slow," Naruto roared and entered Beast possession mode (where he envelops himself in shining armor thing. Not the blood like thing).

"You don't have what it takes," Sasuke looked him right in the eye. Naruto unconsciously flinched.

"I won't use Tsukuyomi. Against a host, the monster inside would just counteract it anyways. No. I need something else," Sasuke said when his right eye started to bleed (Don't remember which eye bleeds first).

"Shit," Naruto swore before quickly enveloping himself in Chakra armor. The flames caught the chakra but Naruto quickly discarded the excess chakra.

"So. Even the Amaterasu is useless against a monster like you eh. I suppose I will just have to change tactics," Sasuke said softly as he charged Naruto and infused his blade with lightning.

The Kusanagi of Lightning was created as a medium for Lightning natured jutsu. Sasuke used the sword to use the technique Kakashi taught him, the Chidori, to its fullest potential at its maximum efficiency.

He swiped the sword at Naruto and though the chakra armor protected him and he dodged the move, the sparks from the sword shocked Naruto. Naruto sent a small blast of chakra at Sasuke to create some space. Sasuke blocked it with his sword but Naruto used the small window of opportunity to kick at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged and made another swipe. This time Naruto took the blow and counterattacked with a right hook in an instant.

Both fighters were exhausted from previous battles. Naruto had to fight off hordes of Zetsus to reach the temple. Sasuke had to fight Leaf shinobi including Sakura and Kakashi. They both knew that Naruto had the advantage in chakra but Sasuke's sharingan gave him an even advantage. All that was left was their aces.

"Susano'o," Sasuke activated his greatest power, the final jutsu sealed within the sharingan.

"Come on you stupid fox. Give me just a little more," Naruto gritted his teeth as two chakra hands moved to form the rasengan.

The tailed beast bomb pitted against Susano'o. Sasuke knew the attack would take too long to accomplish and rushed in blindly. Naruto grinned and released his jutsu. He brought out a mirror and crushed it.

"Aaaaaaah. I'm freed," the spirit laughed as it formed a physical body.

"Orochimaru," Sasuke said as he was sent flying back by Orochimaru.

"Little fox boy freed me after all the trouble Itachi went to seal me. But now, I will finally obtain my prize," Orochimaru laughed as he lunged at Sasuke with the Kusanagi of the Winds coming out of his mouth.

"How?" Sasuke asked as he used Amaterasu.

"I'll just shed my- what? Noooooo," Orochimaru screamed as he was burned by the flames of hell.

"You have no power. Disappear forever you trash," Sasuke said harshly.

"How can it be- Itachi you bastard," Orochimaru screamed as he was burned to ashes.

"So. My brother handed over the Spirit Sword and Shield to you eh Naruto?" Sasuke said bitterly.

"No," Naruto said, "He didn't."

_Flashback_

"_Itachi? You are also back eh. Wait. What happened to your eyes?" Naruto scowled. _

"_Why are you so surprised? Sasuke needed my eyes and Kabuto brought me back after the process. Needless to say, I can't possibly fight," Itachi said._

"_Then why are you standing in my way?" Naruto scowled. _

"_Please. If I truly meant you harm, would I walk in front of you so casually?" Itachi sighed. _

"_Then why are you here?" Naruto did not let his guard down for an instant. Itachi was too powerful even without his eyes. _

"_To bestow on you a gift. Don't be so wary. I can't see but I can sense your frustrations," Itachi stated._

"_Why me? Why not Sasuke?" Naruto asked cautiously._

_Itachi shook his head, "Sasuke has gone too far. He has no need of power, just peace. You are the last one who can save him from himself. This mirror is my last act in saving my brother."_

"_What is it?" Naruto asked confused. Was he supposed to open it in Sasuke's face or something? _

"_This is the Spirit Mirror. It harbors Orochimaru's soul," Itachi stated._

"_Orochimaru? I will never ask that madman for help," Naruto snapped._

"_You will never need to. He is practically dead anyway. He will be killed by Sasuke, for good this time, when the mirror is broken. My gift to you is his blade, the Kusanagi of the Wind. Only with it would you be able to counter Sasuke's own sword," Itachi explained._

"_It sounds too easy," Naruto said suspiciously. _

"_You have no idea how to use a sword. It should only be used as a defense," Itachi warned._

"_Why not just give me the Spirit Sword and Shield? Kakashi sensei told me about it," Naruto pried._

"_A human can never use it. Only a line of the Uchiha can wield it through Susano'o," Itachi said._

"_Thank you. This could not have been easy," Naruto thanked him. _

"_It was. I wanted Sasuke to live differently than from how I lived. The last thing I want is for my little brother to live in pain and sorrow for the rest of his days. Better for him to die at your hands then to suffer such misery," Itachi said before his body crumbled to dust signaling that he has found his peace. _

"_Better to die in peace than to live in misery huh? Why does he have to die at all?" Naruto wondered._

_End Flashback_

"So Itachi cam to you?" Sasuke recapped.

"Yes. He wanted me to stop you no matter what it takes. I understand why now," Naruto said his resolve clear.

"That is of little of importance. All it means is that he doesn't understand my reasons as well," Sasuke said coldly.

"Don't you care? About anyone? Karin killed herself along with Suigetsu just to stop your foolishness. Lee and Gai died killing Jugo. Now your brother has asked me to kill you. You almost killed Sakura and Kakashi sensei might be dead. Why are you even fighting anymore?" Naruto yelled as he lunged at Sasuke.

He got Sasuke with an elbow to the neck and slammed him against the wall causing the structure to crumble.

"You can never understand," Sasuke yelled as he sent a bolt of lightning at Naruto who had retrieved the Kusanagi of the Wind, left behind in Orochimaru's scattered ashes. It easily blocked the lightning.

"I do now," Naruto said and this time Sasuke realized Naruto did.

Sasuke jumped back a few feet and spoke softly, "One of us will die. Neither can live while the other survives after all we've done, after all I've done. I will use all I have and I urge you to do the same."

He then ran out the temple with Naruto following close behind.

"Ka-Kakashi sensei? Are you still alive?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, but I can't fight anymore. Half my ribs are broken. My right arm too I think. I'm almost out of energy as well. Maybe enough for one last move," Kakashi groaned as he finally regained consciousness.

"Can you take me outside? I want to watch the end of this battle," Sakura asked.

"Should you really move? From what I see, you are bleeding a lot," Kakashi said.

"I'm going to die. I don't have enough chakra to heal myself anymore. But, I want Team 7 to remain together till the end," Sakura said.

"I understand. Stay with me," Kakashi groaned as he felt his body creak in protest.

"Steady now. Don't fall alright," Kakashi said as he picked up Sakura and piggybacked her to the entrance of the temple. They were greeted by six hawks, one toad, and eleven golden mane lions.

"I'm sorry for asking you for all this," Sasuke apologized to the lions.

"The cats have always been loyal to the Uchiha. You are the last surviving member. We would do anything to protect your line. I am only sorry we can only provide this much," the head lion spoke.

"My brother?" Sasuke laughed bitterly.

"He asked that we not aid you for this task you have undertaken," the lion confirmed.

"I thought so. But thank you. You have always been kind to me. Even in my most foolish times, I was able to go on knowing I had allies," Sasuke said gratefully. Then he turned to the hawks.

"I am most grateful you are willing to lend me your aid, Hawk King," Sasuke bowed.

"We have a pact. Hawks will always honor our pacts," the king replied sternly.

"Uh, hey Naruto. I'm strong and all but I'm not liking the odds," the toad laughed nervously.

"Sorry Gamakichi. But, I have no one else I can call on right now. Pain's attack left most of the toads out of commission," Naruto apologized.

"I know what you mean. My bones all hurt and my muscles are sore. Well, with these odds, I guess I won't be in much pain much longer," Gamakichi laughed bitterly.

"Summoning Jutsu," Kakashi coughed, "Naruto, I can't fight but my ninja dogs can. They are strong."

"Kakashi sensei. You're alive!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Stubborn bastard. Don't you ever die?" Sasuke scoffed.

"Focus Naruto," Kakashi said before coughing violently.

"Well. I suppose you don't have long any ways," Sasuke gave an evil grin.

"Sasuke!" Naruto charged Sasuke angrily and the hawk king tore into Naruto. A lion then slammed into him.

The ninja dogs went to act immediately and shoved the lion off Naruto. Eight dogs (not sure how many can actually fight and not just track like Pakkun) capable of fighting versus eleven full grown lions. One toad against six hawks. While the dogs seem to be able to fend off the lions, Gamakichi was obviously outmatched. Neither Kakashi nor Sakura were able to help. Naruto was too busy fighting with Sasuke. No help could be expected to come. Yeah, Gamakichi was screwed.

"Nice knowing ya Naruto," Gamakichi grunted as he stabbed a hawk and brought it down. His huge knife was stuck inside the hawk, which used its muscles to trap the blade. Now Gamakichi was defenseless. Backed into a corner, he resorted to Toad Fu (Random name). He was master at the technique but what use was webbed feet versus talons. Odds were five to one.

It was at the moment a hawk was about to claw out Gamakichi's eyes that a silver stag slammed the aforementioned hawk away from Gamakichi.

"What? Who was that?" the hawk king shrieked.

"Man. Leave Naruto alone for a minute and this happens. What a drag," a Konoha jonin sighed.

"Naruto is Naruto. Suck it up Shikamaru. Summoning Jutsu," a blond Konoha ninja chided. A large boar in war armor and wielding a three pronged spear appeared. The boar nodded to the blond and growled at Shikamaru before scowling.

"Please help the blond boy. This will be the last time," the blond girl smiled sadly.

"Of course Mistress Ino," the boar nodded grimly.

"I would like to help more but the silver stag is all I can do," Shikamaru propped himself against a nearby tree, "I'm out of chakra and I'm tired. Dad's gonna yell at me later."

As Shikamaru went to sleep, Ino joined him, "I know what you mean. Let's find Choji. He's probably waiting for us."

Ino fell asleep as well. Another shinobi ran up to the tree. The sight of the two sleeping peacefully under the tree tore the female shinobi of the sand's heart in two.

"You two are gone too. I'm sorry. I was too slow but I can at least give you two a good burial later if I survive. Summoning Jutsu," the female grimaced.

"You called?" a weasel wielding a scythe said.

"Keep their bodies safe for me," the female asked.

"Of course. That is easy. Should I help out over there?" the weasel gestured.

The female took a glance at the sight of the summons' battle and nodded, "Help the toad, stag, and boar. The hawks are the priorities."

"It's done, kekeke," the weasel cackled and joined the battle attacking the king hawk.

"Safe journey my friends," the woman muttered softly as a single tear flowed out of her right eye. She left the scene and rejoined the battlefield. Madara would die a thousand times for the pain he has caused.

The battle was turning in Naruto's favor. The summons battle was over. The ninja dogs were all slain much to Kakashi's grief. The hawks were all killed but took Gamakichi and the boar down with them. The weasel left after killing the king hawk relatively unscathed due to its use of wind. The stag disappeared when a hawk raked at it with its talons. Its body wasn't present but Sakura could have sworn it flew up into the heavens and rested on a cloud. Before Gamakichi fell, he literally fell on the four surviving lions and unleashed a fire style jutsu, burning him and the lions to death. Naruto caught Gamakichi's last smile.

For Naruto and Sasuke, the fight was reaching its conclusion. Neither had any chakra left. To Naruto's surprise, even with the fox's help, Sasuke and him were dead even. All that was left were their will to fight and their skills.

In a last attempt to win, Sasuke charged Naruto with the Kusanagi raised. Naruto brought up his own Kusanagi and deflected the feeble attempt. Then Sasuke kicked him back and raised his sword for the final blow. He swung down and met flesh.

"Damn it," Naruto bit out.

"Why is it that an abomination like you would survive so long when there are so many who should be alive are dead? It is because of you so many have died," Sasuke gritted as he pulled out his sword.

"Don't listen to him Naruto. You're our savior remember?" Sakura smiled as she fell on top of him, blood flowing freely from the wound. She was dead.

"Why?" Naruto sobbed.

"Because she loved you as well, but I won't fail this time," Sasuke said as he brought his sword down once more.

This time he was not able to connect. Kakashi tackled Sasuke to the ground and held him down. He restrained him by interlocking their arms. Unfortunately for Kakashi he couldn't get a kunai to finish the job.

"Now Naruto," Kakashi coughed shouted but Naruto didn't move, "Naruto?"

"He's in shock. Too bad Kakashi," Sasuke huffed as he broke the hold and severed Kakashi's head from its body.

"Rin, Obito," Kakashi said.

"No. Sensei," Naruto sat there in grief.

"You were weak. You held onto the foolish belief that you can save everyone and because of that you weren't able to be stronger," Sasuke said as he leapt over Kakashi's corpse and charged Naruto.

He impaled Naruto on the sword, "And now you are all dead."

Naruto shocked him by pushing his body into the sword. He brought his fist back and punched Sasuke in the neck before his lifeblood (what a great word) fell out and he too died.

His body in terrible agony and pain, Sasuke was not able to react to the sixteen punches to his body. The Hyuuga female was crying. She was shouting. She was punishing his body with blow after blow. He remembered her as the once fidgety and weak girl. How she had changed!

He knew she was screaming at him. Without a doubt it was about Naruto. Why it is that someone like Naruto could have so many willing to cry over him? When he died, no one would care. His anger building he made an attempt to cut the girl. She saw it coming and disarmed him easily.

"I'm going to die. I always expected it to be at Naruto or Sakura's hands but her of all people. How sad," Sasuke thought as he collapsed out of exhaustion and pain. The last of the original Team 7 have finally died.

"The Fourth Great Ninja War, with the sacrifice of many nameless shinobi came to an end. The scars it left would eternally be buried within the hearts of the survivors. The pain this war brought has forever changed the world."

* * *

If you couldn't tell, the last line was adapted from the Kakashi Gaiden.


End file.
